


Tygodniowy ojciec

by Ginny_N



Series: Możesz to mieć [5]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Doctor Ryan and Graham only mentioned, Gen, LGBTQIAP+, Yoss comes back home, about family and relativity of time, mostly Yoss and Avocado, mpreg as in a trans/queer way, queer
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 00:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17611829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginny_N/pseuds/Ginny_N
Summary: Piąta - i ostatnia - część naszej serii naprawiającej losy postaci queerowych z jedenastej serii Doctor Who.





	Tygodniowy ojciec

Gifft mija pierwsze z dwóch słońc, wykręcając swą wdzięczną ósemkę, gdy Yoss z Avocado wracają do domu. Klucz zgrzyta w zamku i po chwili drzwi niewielkiego mieszkanka stają otworem. Zielonkawe światło wlewa się przez zasłony, zalewając kawalerkę znajomym blaskiem.  
– Witaj w domu – mówi cicho Yoss, choć Avocado śpi.  
Trochę boi się reakcji rodziny na ten powrót z urlopu. Ryan i Graham mogli mu dodać odwagi podczas samego porodu, ale Yoss jest pewien, że żaden z nich nie musiał nigdy stawać okiem w oko z dwoma tuzinami doroślejszych, z których każde będzie miało swoje zdanie na temat małego Avocado. Nie dlatego, żeby nie kochali czasami roztrzepanego Yossa i żeby – przynajmniej niektórzy – nie spodziewali się czegoś takiego. Po prostu: to nie jest łatwe, kiedy obiecywał rozsądek. Zwłaszcza, że on sam jeszcze nie zbudował grupy rodzinnej. Uważał, że ma na to dużo czasu. Ha.  
– Ciąża Gifftanów trwa tydzień – przypomina sobie, zupełnie niepowiązane z jego obecnymi lękami, słowa Doktor.  
Uśmiecha się na myśl o tym, że Ryan i Graham zdziwiliby się, gdyby powiedział im, że dzień na Gifft trwa tysiąc dwanaście godzin. Pamięta ze szkoły, że na Ziemi dzień trwał tylko trzydzieści sześć. Śmiali się z tego wtedy wszyscy, jak to dzieciaki. Ale kto wie, może było w tym ziarno prawdy, myśli przekraczając próg mieszkania. I może jest ziarno prawdy w tym co o ojcostwie mówił Ryan, myśli także, przytulając śpiącego mocno synka. Może – jeśli będzie przy Avocado – wszystko jakoś się ułoży.


End file.
